Through the Veil
by orligrl
Summary: A continuation of Harry Potter 5....(SPOILER)...Sirius falls through the veil, What happends when he finds he can escape death and bring back his friends?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I had this idea for a fanfic while I was studying for my Math Exam! I hope you like this story! Check out my other story: "Once in a Lifetime"! This story takes place right after Sirius falls through the veil and 'dies'! JUST READ!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Sirius fell down through the light. No, he drifted. He landed softly in a pool of light. Mist soaked through is legs. He looked around. Murmurs filled his ears. The talking grew louder. Outside the light, it was dark. Dark and mist filled the emptiness around him.  
  
Sirius knew where he was. His parent talked about it while he was a child. This is what it was like when you.die. Sirius wasn't afraid. No, he was curious.  
  
Sirius backed up to take in what he was seeing. He tumbled to the ground; he glanced over his shoulder to see what he tripped on. There was a medal post, plain, waist height and black in the centre of the ring of light. Beside it was a large spool of silver string, it glittered in the soft light.  
  
'When did that get here?'  
  
Wanting to leave his surroundings, Sirius tied the silver string tightly to the belt hoop of his pants. He tied the spool to the post. Sirius walked out of the light.  
  
A/N: So does this sound intriguing? Anywho, this is only a prologue so there will be more, LONGER chapters, no worries. 


	2. Through the mist

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the 2 reviews!! LOL.  
  
Chapter 1: Through the mist  
  
Sirius walked. He walked for hours, well, he wasn't really sure. How could you tell if time passes in this place? How could he know?  
  
He listened carefully, for any sign of life, or death.  
  
The whispers grew louder, with every step. He could not tell which direction he was going, or where the whispers were coming from.  
  
"Yes, I heard he died"  
  
"Everyone's dead around here."  
  
"He walked"  
  
"Walked?"  
  
"Passed the light, those people had to get me when I was in the light."  
  
"Well, that is something Sirius would do!"  
  
Sirius jerked his head in every direction. He heard his name! He knew he did, Sirius isn't a common name, is it? He quickened his step. He ran faster through the mist. Colors we whizzing by him, but the voice was still far. He stopped abruptly.  
  
His eyes came into focus. Before him was a beautiful red-haired woman with bright green eyes. Beside the woman was a man. A man with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short, I have to go back to class now, until next time! 


	3. Into the light

Disclaimer: Don't sue, I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 2: Into the Light  
  
"James? Lily? Is that you?" Sirius asked the familiar pair.  
  
"Yes, Sirius, it's us!" Lily replied. Sirius flung himself towards them, hugging them firmly.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again!" Sirius said.  
  
"What did you do this time, mate?" James asked with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In other words, why are you here? Why did you die?"  
  
James and Lily listened patiently while Sirius told them everything. Everything from the beginning, James and Lily's end. Sirius told them about little Harry, not so little anymore, Azkaban, Peter, The Order of the Phoenix and the fight with his cousin, Belladrix Lestrage.(A/N: Is that her name?)  
  
"How could they do that to you, Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
"They put you in Azkaban for 13 years! You were our best friend; you would never do that to us!" James protested.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything now, I fell through the porthole, It's too late," Sirius said glumly.  
  
"Don't worry mate! It's not that bad," James said. Sirius perked up a bit, some mist swirled away and disappeared. The area was clearer. Sirius now had a better view of the people who the voices belonged to.  
  
"WAIT!" Lily screamed. "Did you say the porthole?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ya, I fell through the porthole, that's why I'm here," Sirius said.  
  
"You can get us out of here!" Lily whispered.  
  
"How? And why are you whispering," Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm whispering because they might hear us," Lily replied.  
  
"Who's them?"  
  
"The people who are guardians of this place, they don't like people leaving." James replied.  
  
"Only few people escape," Lily said.  
  
"So how do we get out of this place?"  
  
"We have to get back to the light!" Lily said secretly.  
  
"Lily. We will NEVER find it. This place goes on forever, you can't find anything but people," said James.  
  
"Sirius," Lily asked, ignoring James, "Do you know the way out?"  
  
"For sure! Come on!" Sirius said. He sped off with Lily and James behind him. Sirius grasped the string and pulled himself towards the light. He sprinted to the bright light, now in the distance.  
  
Sirius, James and Lily heard a rattling scream followed by scrapping noises. The blood-curt ling scream shrilled the air around them and their hairs stood on end.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That was them," James said.  
  
"I think there on to us," Lily said quickly.  
  
"We got to get out of here! Hurry!" Sirius said.  
  
They sprinted towards the light which was closer now. Every step Sirius took echoed in his mind. Sirius was the first into the light, his eyes hurt, and it took awhile to get adjusted to the light. James and Lily stepped in the light behind him.  
  
"Good idea, with the string!" Lily said, sounding impressed.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"So, now what," James said panicking. The shrills were now getting closer.  
  
But before anyone could answer, three of them started to drift up into the light. When they were about 7 feet up in the air, Sirius saw a figure step into the light. It was hunched, lizard-like, hard black scales, rotting teeth. It had red beady eyes and long blue nails.  
  
It led out a shrill of anger as the three figures vanished into the light.  
  
*** Sirius was exhausted. It felt like he had been re-born. His skin was clammy and wet. He couldn't move a limb, let alone a finger. His hair was damped with sweat and breath was heavy.  
  
Using his last bit of energy he opened his eyelids. In front of him he could see feet, a long dark purple robe and the tip of a long white beard.  
  
A/N: So, how was that? Can you guess who the mystery figure is?? Hee hee! Well, check out my other story called 'Once in a Lifetime'! Until next time! 


	4. St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yet!  
  
A/N: Ok, Dumbledore is NOT dead, if you didn't understand my last chapter here is a review: Sirius finds James and Lily. After a short reunion, they get an idea to escape death and run for 'the light'. They hear a shrill, they run faster for the light; something is trying to stop them from leaving. Being that it is my fan fiction, they escape the creature.  
  
Chapter 3: St. Mungo's  
  
Sirius opened his eyes to greet the light that flooded in. It took awhile for his dark brown eyes to come into focus.  
  
When his eyes did come into focus, he found the room he was laying in was white. The room was lined with small white beds (which he was lying on), people in lime-green robes scurried in the room checking the patients in the beds, there were shelves full of extra blankets, towels and various instruments. Shining crystal bubbles illuminated the room and there was a portrait of a blonde witch in the corner labeled:  
  
Marygold Smart 'First Muggle-born Healer' 1733-1742  
  
'I must be in St. Mungo's' Sirius thought.  
  
Sirius looked beside him. James and Lily were still asleep (hopefully) on the beds beside him. Sirius tried hard to think what happened last night after they drifted.  
  
'We must have feinted,' Sirius thought reasonably, just as soft thud from across the room.  
  
Dumbledore waltzed into the ward, and apologized to each of the healers for the interruption.  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I'm so glad you made it out. It's very rare. Very.! Only the greatest wizards make it, only the greatest!"  
  
"How did I get here? Where am I?" Sirius asked, still confused.  
  
"You are in floor 7 of the St. Mungo's hospital." Dumbledore explained plainly.  
  
"Floor 7??" (A/N: There are, I think, 6 actual floors stated Harry Potter #5)  
  
"Yes, it's the secret ward. Almost nobody knows about. You see, The Daily Profit would be all over you if they found out that Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter were alive and in a wizarding facility,"  
  
"I still don't understand how I got here!"  
  
"Oh, Yes! I brought you here last night, simple as that!"  
  
"But how do you kno-" Sirius began until he was cutoff by the rustling noise from the next two beds.  
  
"I see you two are awake," Dumbledore greeted James and Lily.  
  
After a pleasant yet short reunion, Dumbledore explained what to do next.  
  
"You can't stay here! The word will be out soon that you are alive. Sirius is still in danger of being put back in Azkaban. I have good ties here in St. Mungo's, the head of this department is and old friend, that's why they let you in here, Sirius," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Where do we go?" Lily asked the obvious question.  
  
"Hogwarts of course! You will be safe in the Hogwarts infirmary."  
  
"But what if the ministry finds out? Fudge will expect that I'm hiding at Hogwarts and come to get me," Sirius explained.  
  
"Don't worry about that. It is all taken care of. First, we need to get you out of this place," Dumbledore said, gliding across the room to the nearest fire place, "These fireplaces are some of the ones not being watched by the Ministry. We will be safe traveling. Come on, out of bed!"  
  
James, Lily and Sirius climbed out of their beds and walked to where Dumbledore stood. They each grabbed a handful of floo-powder, one-by-one, they walked into the fire place and said:  
  
"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
***  
  
Well? What do you think? Is this off to a good start? Should I keep going? Anyways, this was short, but I really couldn't do anything else with this chapter, it was pointless. Until next time! 


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, isn't that sad?  
  
Chapter 5: Explanations  
  
Dumbledore seated himself in a large red leather chair behind his desk. Sirius walked from the fire and sat himself across from Dumbledore, beside the window. The Potters followed Sirius and sat beside him.  
  
Sirius looked around, the walls were ornamented with various paintings of Hogwarts heads, and a bird cage and old wizard's hat were placed on either side of Dumbledore's desk. A large sword hung above the fireplace where they entered the room. And Dumbledore's desk was scattered with various objects that hummed and turned different colors every so often.  
  
Dumbledore drew a long breath and tried to think of how to start.  
  
"I guess that I will start with the beginning. After Voldemort.." Dumbledore began explaining about Harry's life and what happened to Sirius. The three listeners were very quite, not knowing what to say or how to react to this new information. Sirius glanced at the window; the then sunny sky had now changed into darkness. The only light was from the full moon and starry sky.  
  
"Harry, now resides at the Dursley's home," Dumbledore ended, "Do you have any questions?"  
  
"When did I die? How long has it been?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It has only been a month since end of term and your death. In the after life, it was only an hour to you. Death is a fickle thing, it's the unknown." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Oh, I see. But won't people know we're alive? The healers on the secret ward must have told someone!" Lily asked, worried for Sirius' safety.  
  
"No need to worry, the healers are under strict secrecy and many spells that in which they cannot say who is a patient!"  
  
"What do we do now?" James asked. (A/N: AAAHHHHH!!! Writer's block, I despise it!)  
  
"We contact the ministry! It is the only way to pardon Sirius. We must leave right away!" Dumbledore said standing up.  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"We go now? At night?"  
  
"Does the ministry work at this time?" All three of them asked at the same time.  
  
"He'll be fine. Yes, now and no they don't work at this hour." Dumbledore answered in the fastest way. (A/N: I hope u understood that.)  
  
"But what about Harry?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"It's best not for him to know right away, besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Dumbledore said as he walked out of his office. James, Lily and Sirius all looked at each other with quizzical looks.  
  
"Just don't argue with the man! He knows what he's doing!" Lily said and followed Dumbledore's lead. James and Sirius followed.  
  
***  
  
Harry glared out is window at #4 Privet Drive, deep in thought. It had been a month already, but Harry just couldn't accept the facts. Sirius was dead he had no body left. His friends haven't contacted him because the order and he canceled his subscription to Daily Profit because he couldn't stand the articles on self-defense and protection. He wanted to keep his mind off of Sirius and Voldemort's return, but there was nothing else to think about. Harry would pace in room or stare blankly at the ceiling and lie on his bed.  
  
Aunt Petunia would send him meals through the 'cat flap' three times a day. Harry's only friend was Hedwig. Hedwig was out hunting most of the time or sending letters to Harry's friends (Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger) with no replies.  
  
Harry was getting fed up with his life. He had nobody else, nobody. He was all alone in the world. Waiting, waiting for Voldemort to finish him off.  
  
(A/N: How was that? I'm having major writer's block; I know what is going to happen I just don't know the words to describe it. This might take awhile to type because this is like a sequel to my 'Once in a Lifetime' story, but u don't have to read the once in a lifetime to understand this. I just don't want to give my other story away for readers who read both.) 


	6. Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....  
  
Thanks for the reviews...I have writers block....back to the story:  
  
Chapter 6: Ministry of Magic  
  
It was dark. Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter were sitting in the shadows of the Minister's office. They waited, waited till the moon left the sky and the sun would come, bringing light.  
  
"When does he come again?" James asked impatiently.  
  
"Soon, soon," Dumbledore replied, placing himself in the comfortable leather armchair he conjured up for them.  
  
"Wait 'till Fudge sees us all in his office..." Sirius began.  
  
"SHHH...someone's coming," Lily said.  
  
(A/N: I'm having writers block, I don't know what or how to start.)  
  
They pressed themselves in the back of their chairs as the doorknob turned. A muttering Cornelius Fudge entered the darkened room. Fudge walked to his desk and hung his coat and sat down. He shuffled his papers and chucked them over his shoulders. He started to rummage though his desk.  
  
"Where is it...where oh where? Ahhhh...here we go..." The muttering Fudge pulled out a large paper bag. He rolled it open and pulled out a box; labeled 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans." He opened it and started to pop each bean in his mouth. He would throw it up in the air and try to catch it in his mouth.  
  
A loud snort came from Sirius's mouth  
  
Fudge stopped dead in mid-motion. The violet bean he was tossing in the air hit his nose and rolled on to his lap.  
  
"Who's there?" Fudge asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
Dumbledore drew a long breath and got off his chair, James, Lily and Sirius followed his move. They emerged from the shadows. Fudge eyes popped open at the sight of Dumbledore, two dead people and their best friend, a wanted mass-murderer.  
  
"Dumble...potter...black...dore....potter....potter...BLACK..." Fudge stuttered, bewildered and standing up.  
  
"What....YOU!" Fudge said standing up and pointing at Sirius. "Cornelius, please sit down. We need time to explain ourselves. No, No...don't even try to leave Fudge...The room is locked. You can't leave, even if you apparate and nobody can come in." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I...I...THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Dumbledore, even after I gave you full clemency, you break into my office with evaporations of murderers and dead people! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Fudge yelled, feeling he had gained back dignity for his stuttering fit a few seconds before.  
  
"Well, Cornelius, first off, I would like to tell you that these aren't evaporations, but real people," Dumbledore said politely, eyes twinkling. Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Not more lies, not again," Fudge said shaking his head.  
  
"You very well know that when I told you that Voldemort," Dumbledore said as Fudge winced, "returned, it wasn't a lie!"  
  
"I think that I'll just send you to St. Mungo's Dumbledore, this IS the last straw! DUMPLE, ARSTRIPE? PLEASE COME HERE FOR A QUICK MOMENT!" Fudge yelled, obviously calling to somebody.  
  
"SILENCIO!" Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Fudge. Fudge went quiet, "Now that I can talk, I will explain this to you. First of all, like I already told you, you can't leave, nor can anyone come in here.  
  
"I feel we should start from the beginning. James, will you please get the chairs? Thank-you. Anyways, from the beginning...ahhhh yes.  
  
"When the Potters went into hiding, for obvious reasons, everyone thought Sirius Black was their secret keeper. And he was, for the beginning. It was Sirius's idea for the Potter's to change their secret keeper. They changed it to Peter Pettigrew, the 'un-obvious' choice.  
  
"You see everyone thought Sirius Black was the secret keeper because being James' best friend, and Sirius thought he was an easy target and knew that Voldemort would come after him. They changed to Peter because nobody, not even Voldemort would suspect that Peter would be secret keeper. This was a sneaky move, but a VERY wrong one....you see..." Then Dumbledore started to explain how Sirius was innocent, Peter framed Sirius, betrayed Lily and James and everything that happened in the last 15 years.  
  
"You need to believe us Minister. We are real, just like you, and we're telling you that Sirius is innocent," Lily pleaded.  
  
You couldn't tell what Fudge was thinking, his expression was blank. Inside, he was confused but hopeful.  
  
'Do I listen to them? Is Dumbledore telling the truth, he must be wrong! But he never is wrong...,' Fudge thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Fudge said at last.  
  
"All you have to say is that you believe us and that you will do the right thing with this information," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"I want to believe, I really do!" Fudge stammered, "It's just, how am I supposed to explain this to the public? They all...they all think that Black is a murderer and that The Potters are dead. And what about Harry Potter?"  
  
"First we will go to the Daily Prophet. This is the only way we can get the Wizarding world to find out about Black and the Potters. We will need a statement from you Fudge," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, Yes! I just still can't believe this!" Fudge muttered.  
  
"And what about Harry?" Sirius piped up.  
  
"Ahhh...yes, we will have to talk to him later. This may not be the best time," Dumbledore said.  
  
***(A/N: Ahhh...Harry, you didn't think I forgot about him, did you?)  
  
Harry lay on his bed. He was staring blankly at the ceiling. Headwig was clucking annoyingly at him. She hadn't been let out of her cage for days.  
  
"FINE! Just shut up, I'm coming," Harry said. But before he let Headwig out of her cage, he strolled over to his desk and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill.  
  
He wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
By the sounds of it, you are together....probably at Snuffles' house. What's going on? You have only sent me ONE letter. After all that has happened, all you can tell me is;  
  
Hello, Harry! How's your summer? We're fine. Be careful, Ron and Hermione  
  
Do you call that a letter? I sure don't! I don't know what to tell you...Don't bother to see me at all this summer...I won't be contacting you anytime soon, I have plans. I'll see you at Hogwarts.  
  
-Harry Harry lied of course, He didn't have plans and he really wanted to see them. But not the way they're acting. He had more letters from them last summer, and that was saying something.  
  
Harry tied the letter to Headwig's leg.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. This goes to Ron and Hermione, Ok?"  
  
Headwig gave a nod of understanding and then flew off, just as the sun was setting. Harry stared at the sun, a dog barked somewhere in the distance. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm finally back. That was a really short chapter...I know what I want to happen, I just can't put it down in words. Anyway, Review!  
  
Yours truly, -orligrl 


	7. 24 Privit Drive and Somewhere Far Away

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I can't think of how to start the rest of my story.  
  
Chapter 7: 24 Privit Drive and Somewhere Far Away  
  
Harry wiped the tear from his eye. He was sick of it, sick of feeling this way. He wanted all the pain to go away. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts but he didn't want to face Ron and Hermione. They acted differently around him after Sirius...died. He didn't want to be around anyone.  
  
The clinking of keys and locks opening erupted Harry's thoughts. His door swung open. In the doorway, Harry's uncle Vernon was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What?" Harry grunted rudely.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, boy," Uncle Vernon yelled, "The family and I are going out. Not our choice really, Mrs. Figg's idea. We're having a barbecue at Mrs. Figg's house with the rest of the street. We'll be gone all night."  
  
Harry gave a grunt that he understood and Uncle Vernon left. The door was attempting to close, but didn't close all the way. He could hear the door slam shut downstairs.  
  
Harry looked around his room. Empty, just like his heart. There was no warmth or comfort in his life anymore. Ron and Hermione's words of comfort weren't comforting anymore, he was just afraid.  
  
Harry didn't want to be afraid anymore. Voldemort had returned and Harry had to face the facts. Harry wasn't really afraid for himself, no. He was afraid for others. He didn't want to lose anyone else, he wanted to protect them. Harry was the hero, the misunderstood hero. He hated his life; he wanted the pain and worry to go away.  
  
Harry rose from his bed, it was dark outside now. Harry was in a trace, something was calling for him. He walked out of his un-locked bedroom door. Harry's mind was blank and his eyes were transfixed in front of him, but not focusing on anything. Harry walked down the stairs, something was calling for him, and he just had to find it.  
  
The house was dark; he could only see the silhouettes of the furniture. He walked into the kitchen, the abnormally clean kitchen. His head started to bob from side to side, only faintly, his mind grew cloudier and his steps were robotic and automatic. He made his way outside, in the backyard.  
  
By the trees, on the far side of the yard, there was an eerie circle of light. It was green and blue and the light gave off a certain mist to it. With every step Harry took towards the light, the circle of light grew bigger. Harry's eyes were staring deep into the circle, his green eyes started to glow ferociously. Harry was a step away from the light when he had the desire, no, need to step through it.  
  
The light flashed red and the circle was giving off a tremendous amount of heat, but Harry reached his hand out all the same. His hand met the light, but it had no feeling or density. Smoke started to swirl within the circle and the smoke started to crawl around Harry's arm. The smoke curled around Harry's body. With a sudden jolt, Harry's senseless body was lurched forward into the circle of light.  
  
Harry was traveling. Light whizzed by him. He could see flashes of his past around him. His parents smiling at him...getting the letter to Hogwarts...catching the snitch...Ron and Hermione walking to the Whomping Willow...Cedric's lifeless body...Cho Chang under the mistletoe...Sirius. Harry fainted, the light and smoke still carrying him somewhere far away.  
  
Harry woke up in a blue room. Everything was light blue. The bed he was sleeping in, the walls and carpet were all blue and unadorned. Harry had never remembered this place; he had never been here before. Harry searched for his glasses. He found them on a light blue bed stand.  
  
'Where the hell am I?" Harry wondered.  
  
The door creaked open. In the doorway, was a woman in her mid-thirties. She had chocolate brown eyes and bright blonde hair. She was a thin woman with a nice figure. She smiled when she saw that Harry was awake.  
  
"Finally you're awake! You've been out for awhile!" The woman said.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" Harry asked, all at once.  
  
"Your at my house, you got her by a light portal and my name is Jeannie Constance, but you can call me Jeannie." The woman said clearly.  
  
"I don't understand..." Harry said, confused. He didn't know where he was or why he was here, he wanted answers. Harry's life can be so complicating.  
  
"It will all be explained shortly," The woman named Jeanne said, "But don't worry. You're in safe hands; I'm part of the order."  
  
"But why am I here? I don't understand, who are you?" Harry asked, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Don't worry; everyone is waiting downstairs for you! You're here because you have to be! We'll explain everything once you're downstairs," She said patiently.  
  
"Fine!" Harry said, getting frustrated that this woman wasn't giving him clear answers. Harry started to climb out of bed, wanting to see who was downstairs.  
  
"You are not going anywhere! You need to eat and rest! Here, eat this, I'll come back for you in ten minutes. Your things are in the closet, you can change if you want," Jeannie said. She placed a tray of food on his bed and left the room.  
  
Harry examined the food and wondered if it was poisonous. There was a slab of chocolate, soup, crackers, some fruit and milk.  
  
'What a variety," Harry thought to himself, still eying the food.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jeannie came back to the blue room. Harry was fully dressed and finishing of the chocolate.  
  
"Good! You're done! Everyone's waiting, come along." Jeannie said, motioning for Harry to follow her.  
  
"Who exactly is waiting for me?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll see, come along," she said.  
  
Harry followed her down a long corridor. By the looks of it, the house was very large. You could tell it was a wizard's home because of the moving pictures but you could also see that Jeannie Constance's family was not an evil group of wizards. Everything in the home was light and comforting, just what Harry needed.  
  
Jeannie led Harry down several flights of stairs and down another hallway. Finally, they reached a door and Jeannie stopped walking. Harry almost bumped into her.  
  
"Wait here, I'll see if they're ready for you?" Jeannie said and walked through the door.  
  
"Who's waiting for me?" Harry called after her. Harry waited a few moments until Jeannie's head appeared in the crack of the door.  
  
"Come on Harry, they're ready," Jeannie beckoned.  
  
Harry was starting to get nervous. He had no idea who he was about to see. He walked into the room and received a slight shock. Remus Lupin, Author Weasly, Mad-eye Moody and Kingsly Shacklebolt were sitting on different couches with a coffee table in the center of them. They each were waiting patiently for Harry.  
  
"Harry! So nice to see you," Mr. Weasly said, as he jumped up from his seat and embraced Harry.  
  
"Uh...nice to see you too!" Harry said, uncertain. Harry and Mr. Weasly walked to the group. Professor Lupin and Kingsly Shaklebolt shook his hand. Harry placed his hand in front of Mad-eye, but Mad-eye just looked at as if it was deadly. The group just laughed.  
  
Harry sat down in an armchair. He was uncertain to why he was here and what to do. Jeannie stood there for a moment, and then said, "I'll get some tea!"  
  
"That would be lovely," Mr. Weasly said.  
  
"Harry," Lupin began, "We need to talk."  
  
"Obviously! I have no idea why I'm here. Or where here is!" Harry said hotly.  
  
"Calm down Harry, this will all be explained to you," Shaklebolt said.  
  
"A lot has happened over the summer," Lupin continued, "and a lot has changed that you need to know and what you don't need to know. Firstly, Author Weasly was fired."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry bellowed.  
  
"Yes, it's hard to explain why, without telling you more than you need to know," Mr. Weasly said.  
  
"Anyways...the Weasly family had to give-up their home, because of safety reasons. It would be obvious that the Weasly's would be home all the time and easier for Voldemort to attack them..." Lupin continued.  
  
"Why would Voldemort want to attack them?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Because we're part of the Order," Mr. Weasly said.  
  
Lupin continued, ignoring the interruption, "...and the Order has been growing immensely because of the news of Voldemort's return, thus, there is no room for the Weasly family at the Headquarters."  
  
"That is why Jeannie has graciously invited us into her home, for us to stay until we get a place of our own," Mr. Weasly said, "And that is why you're here."  
  
"What if I don't want to be here?" Harry asked.  
  
"You have no choice, Harry," Mad-eye said, "even though the Muggle's home is safe, it is a lot safer if you are watched."  
  
"I thought I already was being watched," Harry said, getting mad.  
  
"No, Harry, we need to keep a closer eye on you," Shaklebolt said.  
  
"Tea, anyone?" Jeannie said, appearing in the doorway and interrupting what Harry was about to say.  
  
"Please!" Shaklebolt said.  
  
"That would be lovely," Lupin said. Harry noted that Jeannie and Lupin were looking at each other oddly, but not in a bad way.  
  
"Yes Please!" Mr. Weasly said.  
  
"None for me, Jeannie," Mad-eye said, precautious.  
  
"Anyways, next on our agenda..."Lupin continued, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you at the end of the week. He has important news to tell you, and even we don't know what it is yet. Well, that's about it."  
  
"But, what about--?" Shaklebolt asked.  
  
"I thought we were going to tell him?" Mr. Weasly said.  
  
"I just believe this isn't the time for him to know," Lupin said sternly.  
  
"Your right, Lupin, its best the boy doesn't know," Mad-eye said.  
  
"You know, I'm right here," Harry said, getting very confused.  
  
"Yes, yes you are!" Mr. Weasly said, jumping at the sound of Harry's voice, "Ron and Hermione are out back with the rest of the family, if you want to see them."  
  
Harry left the room. He didn't want to see Ron or Hermione. He didn't want to see the two people that he has been mad at for the whole summer. Harry didn't want to go see anyone at the moment. He didn't understand why he was dragged out of the Dursley's home. For once in his life, he didn't want to see the wizarding world, ever again.  
  
Harry was mindlessly walking up the stairs, until he heard his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry, over here!"  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I've just realized how long it's been since I updated, almost 2 months! I'm so sorry! Anyways...READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks!  
  
Yours truly, ~orligrl~ 


	8. Awkward Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...only the plot...blah blah blah...

A/N: Sorry for the extra long wait...I just had to write something...I was getting mad at myself...please review....and tell me how you want the reunion of James, Lily and Sirius to happen with Harry...(of course they're getting back together...that's what the story's about!! LOL)

Recap:   
  
_Harry was mindlessly walking up the stairs, until he heard his name. __  
  
"Harry! Harry, over here!"   
  
Remember how they're at Jeannie's house   
  
_

Chapter 8: Awkward Decisions   
  
Harry spun on his heels to face the source of the voice. Sure enough, it was Hermione calling. She was sitting on the staircase, obviously waiting, beside Ron. She rushed over to Harry and squeezed him around the neck, almost choking Harry. Ron casually walked over to Harry and Hermione.   
  
"We got your letter, Harry," Hermione cried, "I feel so guilty!! Dumbledore said we shouldn't contact you!! Be did the best we could to talk, Harry, we disobeyed Dumbledore, just to talk to you! Can you ever forgive us?"   
  
"Uhhh..." Harry was speechless, how do you respond to a crying teenage girl, wrapped around your neck?   
  
"I'm really sorry, mate, it's the best we could do, with those letters," Ron muttered, but looking at the desperate Harry.   
  
"Yes, well, I just want some answers first!" Harry said hotly, as Hermione dried her eyes and walked back to Ron's side.   
  
"We really don't know much, Harry," Hermione sniffled, "Just like last year; the adults try to keep us from every conversation."   
  
"And it's harder now that we're not staying in Sirius' hou...I mean the Headquarters," Ron explained.   
  
"Come on, let's not talk about this!" Hermione avoided, "Let's go see the others!"   
  
"Others?" Harry asked stupidly.   
  
"Ginny, Fred and George!" Hermione said.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Yes, Fred and George are visiting for the weekend. They closed down the shop to study for the NEWTS! Dumbledore was kind enough to let them take it, saying it was Umbridge's fault for letting them quit school. Nice man, he is!" Ron said, as they walked outside to the sunny yard.   
  
"Good for them," Hermione interrupted.   
  
"Fred and George wanted to join the Order, but Mum didn't let them. She said, they won't join, even if they are of age! She also said that it was they're punishment for not finishing school," Ron finished.   
  
"That's not all bad," Harry said, "Quitting school turned out the best for them!"   
  
"Don't get any ideas, Harry!" Hermione warned.   
  
"Anyways..." Ron continued, "The Joke shop has been going great for them, we'll check it out when we go to Diagon Alley, I still haven't seen it yet! They've been rolling in quite a bit of gold this summer!"   
  
A there was a noisy blast somewhere off in the distance, a few birds few out of the sky near the bushes.   
  
"Oh...not again," Hermione whined.   
  
"What?" Harry asked.   
  
"I think we've found them," Ron concluded.   
  
"What? Found who?" Harry asked again.   
  
"Come on, they're over near the bushes this time. Better hiding spot really," Ron said, and jogging behind the bushes at the far end of the field. Hermione and Harry ran behind Ron into the bush clearing.   
  
"HARRY!!" Ginny squealed, "So glad you woke up, finally!!"   
  
"Hullo Harry!" One of the twins called to him.   
  
"How's life?" The other twin asked. Stupid question.   
  
"Fine," Harry lied. How could like be good? I mean...Sirius...   
  
"George!" Ginny hissed, elbowing George hard in the ribs.   
  
"It was just a question!" George hissed back, rubbing his chest.   
  
"Anyways..." The other twin, Fred said, "We're working on our latest invention!"   
  
"It's called the Weasley's Wizarding Wumpbombs, ingenious!" Said George.   
  
"What does it do?" Harry asked cautiously, as Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"It's a prank trap!" Ginny said excitedly.   
  
"What?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Well, when people buy our product," Fred began.   
  
"They can use it on their worst enemies," Said George.   
  
"Or people they just want to prank," Finished Fred.   
  
"Well what does it do?" Harry asked again.   
  
"When someone steps into the bomb's radius," Said George.   
  
"The bomb explodes," Fred said excitedly.   
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Harry asked.   
  
"Ummm...no!" Fred explained.   
  
"The victim just gets sent 50 feet into the air, at the impact of the bomb," Ginny said simply.   
  
"They don't really get hurt, just spooked!" Fred assured, but Harry didn't feel the least bit better.   
  
"Okay, well, I'll remember to stay on your good side so you don't have to use bomb on me!" Harry smiled, cautiously.   
  
"Don't joke about this, Harry! This is serious! I should be telling your mother about this!!"   
  
"You can't scare us this time, Hermy!" Fred laughed.   
  
"We're of age, Hermione! There's nothing our mother can do about it!" George said.   
  
"I beg to differ," A woman's voice said behind the group. It was Mrs. Weasley, and despite George and Fred's remark, their faces dropped.   
  
"Hullo, Mum," Ginny laughed.   
  
"Harry, dear! So glad you arrived safely," Mrs. Weasley gleamed, hugging Harry and almost squeezing the boy to death. Then her eyes fell on the twins, "You two. I need to have a word with you both. Alone. Come along."   
  
Mrs. Weasley beckoned them with her finger and walking them back to the house, leaving Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry snickering amongst themselves. Once Mrs. Weasley and the twins were inside, Ginny ran off, saying she had to catch up on her summer homework.   
  
"So...when did you guys get here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Our family packed up our things within a week of the end of term, 'cause Dad was fired...Mum said it was more safer here. Jeannie's been really kind," Ron described as they sat themselves on the ground beside a small pond.   
  
Trying to change the subject of Ron's misfortune Hermione spoke, "Well...I came here just a few days ago, Ron invited me. And Ron's right, Jeannie has been a marvelous hostess."   
  
"Who is this Jeannie?" Harry asked.   
  
"You met Jeannie," Hermione explained, "She's the blonde woman...who owns the house."   
  
"Yes, yes, I know that. But who IS she? Like...is she part of the Order?"   
  
"Yes of course she is!" Hermione insisted.   
  
"She went to Hogwarts, and she was one of Lupin's very close friends there...if you know what I mean," Ron smiled. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "They used to date? At Hogwarts?" Harry said, almost in awe.   
  
"Ya, apparently..." Ron said, "Fred and George's extendable ears still come in handy!"   
  
"But that means...Jeannie knew my parents," Harry said, most definitely in awe.   
  
"What? How? They're dea-" Ron started to say stupidly.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed.   
  
"Sorry," Ron muttered, his ears turning a slight shade of pink.   
  
"We all know that Lupin was best friends with my Mum and Dad! If Jeannie dated him...then Jeannie must have met my parents, they all went to the same school!" Harry said, finding a new respect for Jeannie.   
  
"Interesting...never thought of it that way," Hermione considered.   
  
"Yes...but you said something about the extendable ears? Did you hear anything new?" Harry asked, eager to know more about the Order. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, both grinning broadly.   
  
"We did hear some stuff about Jeannie and Professor Lupin," Hermione smiled, "and then the adults switched the subject to some of the Order's current news...but we didn't hear anything worthwhile or important because Mrs. Weasley noticed the extendable ears. That wasn't a pretty site..."   
  
"Nope. Not pretty at all," Ron agreed.   
  
"What did you hear about Lupin and Jeannie?" Harry said, surprisingly interested.   
  
"About 2 nights ago, Lupin arrived here," Hermione said, "When Ron, Fred, George and Ginny went to greet him, we over heard Jeannie greeting him."   
  
"It was a very awkward moment," Ron added.   
  
"Don't interrupt!" Hermione scolded, "Anyways, they started to talk about the usual boring things, how's life, the weather and the Order. I don't really remember all that clearly, but somehow they started to talk about some woman...can't recall her name...and her daughter."   
  
"You could feel the tension when Lupin asked about this woman," Ron said, trying to contribute to the story. Hermione glared at Ron, before continuing.   
  
"Lupin felt that they should talk about this topic in private, in case someone overheard them," Hermione said, "We all really wanted to know who this woman and her daughter is...all except me, of course. So, Fred and George used the Extendable ears to listen through the door."   
  
"After some bickering, Hermione gave in and decided to listen," Ron quickly interrupted.   
  
"What did you hear," Harry asked excitedly.   
  
"Well. They started to talk about how they used to court and how this woman somehow interfered after...well, after you got that scar..." Hermione said awkwardly, pointing to Harry's forehead.   
  
"But then Mum came along and we had to hide the extendable ear from her!" Ron added in before Hermione could continue.   
  
"SHUT UP, RON! I'm trying to explain!" Hermione said, annoyed, Ron's ears turning pink, "As I was saying...once Mrs. Weasley left, we went back to listening. We must have missed an important part of their conversation, because they finished off my talking about a child or baby girl and then they went back to talking about the Order and when Jeannie joined."   
  
"Whoa...who is this mysterious woman and kid?" Harry questioned.   
  
"I have no idea!" Ron said, desperately, "But it sure sounds like the reason Jeannie and Lupin broke up was because of this woman and kid."   
  
"Maybe he cheated on Jeannie," Hermione suggested, but laughed afterwards.   
  
"Maybe...and then they had the kid," Ron said, out of all seriousness.   
  
"What? No, way! Lupin? He doesn't seem one to do something like that...I've always pictured him as faithful guy...or not even dating anyone at all!" Harry shuttered.   
  
"But seriously," Ron continued, thinking he was on to something, "What if Professor Lupin fathered this woman's baby?"   
  
"RONALD! That's just getting silly, what would make you think that?" Hermione argued, but a stirring hatred rose up inside Harry towards this mystery woman, "We all know Lupin would never do that, what's the point in talking about it?"   
  
"It is kind of ridiculous," Ron added, but still thinking he was right...for once.   
  
"Of course it is...bloody hell; I can't believe we actually thought of that..." Hermione shuttered.   
  
Ron shrugged, but was still deep in thought about what he just talked about. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks...Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron caught a glance of what they were doing behind his back and glared at both of them, then he suggested that they should go inside before it gets too dark outside.   
  
Almost everyone was already gathered in the dining room, while Mrs. Weasley and Jeannie cooked dinner together. At one end of the table, Fred and George and Ginny were gathered together; Ginny laughing at a joke Fred and George cracked. At the opposite end of the table Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Mad- Eye Moody (Kingsley Shaklebolt had left earlier that day) and a new guest; Tonks were huddled together talking quietly. The adults looked up when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room. Tonks got out of her seat to greet Harry; this time Tonks had spiked green hair, bright blue eyes and a pug nose.   
  
"Hey! How was your summer so far?" Tonks smiled.   
  
"Umm...OK, I guess," Harry said awkwardly.   
  
"Hang in there, it'll get better," Tonks whispered in Harry's ear as she hugged him. Harry had no clue of what Tonks meant by what she said...Tonks walked back to her seat and with a wiggle of her nose, her hair turned to long wavy white-blonde hair. Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione, trying to listen intently to a new joke the twins were trying out...but Harry couldn't keep his mind off of what Tonks had told him.   
  
'What does she mean...? 'It'll get better?'...what will get better?! What's wrong with me?' Harry thought to himself, but deep inside himself, he knew the answer, 'Sirius.'   
  
Just at that moment, Mrs. Weasley and Jeannie came bustling in the room with plates and pots full of delicious food. The table was filled with food at chatting people, then Tonks brought up a question that has hanging in the back of Harry's mind for the last couple of hours.   
  
"Molly, tell me again how long you'll be staying here?" Tonks asked Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Actually, we plan to leave very soon. You know the...important secret meeting...we all have to attend at the Headquarters?"   
  
"Yes, of course!" Tonks replied Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Well, I can't possibly leave the children here for the next week while Arthur and I are at the meeting, so we plan to stay at the Headquarters until school starts again! Dumbledore made sure there was a section of the house for the children to stay while we're there," Mrs. Weasley thankfully said.   
  
"But what about...Harry...do you think he will be able to stand being at Sirius' old house?" Tonks cautiously asked.   
  
Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment before speaking, "I never thought of that...I'll speak to him after dinner."   
  
Dinner finished quickly after, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks cleared the table (Tonks breaking a few dishes on the way) and Harry, with the rest of the kids, were sent up to bed. Harry brushed and got ready for bed with Ron and made his way to his room, but Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him in front of his door.   
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked, cautious.   
  
"Yes, Harry, I just wanted to ask you something. Please, let's talk inside," Mr. Weasley said, motioning to the bedroom door. Harry awkwardly walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed, though Mr. Weasley kept standing.   
  
"We have to ask you something...but if you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to agree!" Mr. Weasley began, making Harry's insides twist uncomfortably, "You see, all the Order members must go to a very important meeting at the end of the week and we can't leave you kids by yourself! All the adults who could look after you are Order members and have to be at that weekend meeting. But this meeting is being held at the Headquarters..."   
  
Harry's insides, which were already twisted, gave a sudden lurch.   
  
"If you don't want to, It's okay...we'll just have to make other arrangements..." Mr. Weasley added quietly, seeing Harry's facial expression. Harry held his breath, guilt creeping up on him like a lion catches its prey.   
  
"Its fine...don't worry about it," Harry said, realizing the consequences, only after he agreed to go to his dead godfather's house.   
  
A/N: OK...I'm dreadfully sorry for the long wait...I'll truly try to update faster, now that I actually have a plan for this story! Yaya for me! And with that whole thing with Jeannie and Remus...I can hear the typing of those flames this very moment... I didn't know how else the subject would be brought up...so please ONLY nice reviews and constructive criticism and ideas for what you want to see in this story!   
  
Anyways...until next time,

Orligrl


End file.
